In the Wee Hours
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: It's always darkest before the dawn, and no one knows that better than Natsu and Gray. If only their time together didn't have to end. Oneshot. Words: 1913. Contains graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Otherwise, enjoy!


A/N: I haven't written anything for Fairy Tail in a while and I know that I have gotten requests for more NatsuxGray action. I've been sitting on this for a while and have finally gotten around to publishing it here. You can also find this posted at the GrayxNatsu comm on Livejournal. It's fairly new and needs some love so go check it out! This hasn't been beta read so any mistakes are mine. Enjoy 3! (Reviews aren't necessary but appreciated). You FT fans rock!

* * *

The night was in its final hours, the skies were clear and the wind was calm for nature's darkest time. The stars seemed to twinkle brighter, a final attempt to outshine any other. Many civilians and mages alike all across Magnolia were asleep, tucked safely in their beds. There were only a handful of those awake; insomniacs, the early risers, travelers preparing to take on their journey once more ... and a pair of men unlike the others.

They were not morning people and they had no destination to make toward, at least not one you could find on a map.

Gray never thought that he'd be sneaking to Natsu's home, slipping through his door and crawling into his bed. He hadn't imagined that he'd _enjoy_ the feel of his strong arms circling him rather than pushing him away in their 'normal' interaction within the guild. He never considered that his mouth could be used for other things, _greater_ things, than hurling insults.

Natsu could be surprisingly quiet and gentle and still be dominating - as he was proving with his lips ghosting down the ice mage's neck. He had a fistful of his dark hair, holding his head back for better access; he wasn't rough but applied enough strength to let him know not to move.

His tongue flicked over his Adam's apple before tender lips sucked at his flesh and Gray could no longer fight the trembles and sighs that escaped him. His moist mouth traveled along his shoulder and a large warm hand pressed to his bare chest. Oh, how Gray wanted that heated touch to travel down, but he would not say so out loud. These serene hours that lingered before the dawn were not full of conversation after all.

Besides, Natsu knew what he was doing. He could read his body language easily, a benefit of being partnered with him for so long. The moments where neither of them said a word were the moments that they understood each other the most.

Gray quickly drew in a sharp breath as his hot mouth closed over a hardened nipple, slick tongue circling the tight bud before sucking it between his teeth. His fingers tangled in rosy hair as Natsu lowered himself along his body, lips navigating down cool skin pulled over sculpted muscle and taking pleasure in the way his body jerked under him as he passed over sensitive spots that only he knew of.

Natsu couldn't really remember how this all started. Had their fighting been nothing but foreplay all this time?

Shaking the thought from his mind he continued lower, down his hips and the enticing v-cut to his very impressive, very hard, member. His breath, nearly burning, puffed out over the tip and his cock twitched in response. Strong hands gripped his inner thighs and Gray clenched his eyes shut as he felt his blazingly sinful lips descend on him. Fiery tongue twirled around the head, sucking and stroking, teasing him relentlessly before engulfing all of him in his mouth without warning.

"A-ah!"

And his grip tightened in his hair.

Even in these passionate trysts, Gray still felt cold to the touch. Ice mage or not, he had a fire in him that Natsu only wished he would set free. These short hours that they had to truly be together was only long enough for him to momentarily warm him and the dragon slayer wondered what it would take to melt that barrier away.

The sighs and moans that escaped his open mouth drove him on. His fingers dug into his legs, cheeks brushed against his skin, hollowing as he sucked and let his tongue run along his length. He tasted of winter spice, of snow, of taboo secrets and desperate yearning. The tip of his tongue pressed against the slit of his cock, sampling the sticky substance that was already beginning to leak from him. He hummed in approval and slowly let his mouth slide back down to the base the vibrations traveling down with him. His nose pressed into dark hair as his tongue teased the underside of his shaft.

Gray's hips lifted and rocked against his hot, oven-like mouth. How was he so damned good at this? A hand cupped his twin sacs and gently squeezed and Gray nearly lost it, muttering a curse under his breath. He had to stop or he was going to blow and he wasn't ready for their time to be over. He tugged back on his roseate locks, shaky breaths did not allow him to speak, but his companion understood completely.

Lively eyes met his as he rose and unable to hold back any longer, Gray attacked.

His chilled fingers gripped the fire mage's waist as their lips fused together. He could taste himself on him, could taste the living inferno in his mouth as a tongue like lava collided with his own. With Natsu pinned beneath him, he could feel his throbbing cock hard and hot against his thigh. His cool grasp circled him, taking pride in the moan that he earned. His hand shifted down and then twisted back up, his thumb pressing against the tip. He was heavy in his hand, smooth, and he let his touch stroke him teasingly slow.

Gray's eyes trained on his face, how his brow pinched and his lips curled and his tongue swept along his lips. Pants became heavier and he could _see_ the fight he was putting up against his own self-restraint. A sharp cry left his mouth as Gray did something particularly wonderful and he smirked at his reaction. But celebration was short-lived as Natsu was not in the mood for playing any longer. His eyes shot open and his fiery gaze fell on him and Gray _knew_.

His palm met his chest and with a strong push, Gray was on his back. Natsu stared down at him, almost as if challenging him to make a move. But Gray wouldn't, they both knew so. What was coming next was not something he desired to fight. Natsu settled between his open legs, a single digit working into ringed muscle as his free hand fisted his strong erection, a little pleasure to keep his mind off of the fleeting pain.

Grays hands gripped the sheets that lay in disarray on his bed, feeling himself stretch to take him in. His fingers moved slowly, carefully.

They may be rivals, but they were friends, and the last thing Natsu wanted was to hurt a friend.

Gray sighed as he added another finger, taking his time to prepare him for their joining. He was grateful but he just wanted him inside of him already!

"Ngh … N-natsu…"

The fire mage looked to him and met his gaze, his eyes softened but did not lose an ounce of heat. He took himself in his hand and gave himself a few strokes to relieve some of the pent up pressure before aligning the tip of his aching cock to his entrance. Gripping his thigh, he pushed forward stretching him wide. Gray's hand shot down to take hold of his arm, gritting his teeth and fighting the moan that bubbled up at the back of his throat as he was filled.

Gray was so unbelievably tight around him and after a short moment to gather his breath and to let Gray adjust, he was moving. His hips slowly circled and rocked, pumping into him gently, and Gray's hold on his arm began to slack. He could feel him relax, he could feel his body ask for more and he was going to give it to him. Gods was he going to give him more, he loved watching him tremble and cry out, and moan for him. Only for him. Always his name.

As the feeling started to get away from him, Natsu gripped the other mage's neglected dick and began to jerk him in time with his thrusts. Gray was in a world of pleasure, being filled so fully and stroked so amazingly. If only their time didn't have to end.

But it would.

The first signs of dawn began to seep into the sky, turning the far horizon a delicate shade of blue. Stars, slowly but surely, began to blink out of sight. It all seemed unfair really.

Natsu lifted one of Gray's legs in his hand, changing the angle, concentrating on his pace and the overwhelming bliss that his partner had yet to succumb to. Gray, in desperation, spit in his hand and wrapped it around his swollen dick, rubbing his length. His body jarred with each of Natsu's powerful thrusts, their bodies slapping together in the ferocity of their love making.

Natsu's lips and teeth pressed into his calf, moaning as his pace increased. Gray could feel it, that sensation that rippled out from the center of him, that tense pulling. His mouth fell agape, his sweat dotted forehead turned against the mattress and his eyes clenched shut. He was going to come, he was going to …

His voice, far from composed, rang out. "Ah! Natsu .. I-I'm coming, Natsu!"

His sultry gaze fell on him, watching his face turn in a grimace of absolute pleasure as his milky seed spurted out over his fist and onto his stomach. Natsu himself was reaching that familiar peak as well.

Still breathless, Gray lifted his hand and let Natsu have a small taste of him. His concentration was faltering as his tongue darted out to lap up a pearly bead of his essence from his fingers. Natsu probably had no idea how sexy he looked doing just that.

Then Gray winced as his grip on his legs tightened to a bruising force, his pace becoming erratic. He knew he was almost there and he encouraged him. "Come for me Natsu."

A long stuttered breath drew in between his pink lips and his fingers flexed.

"I want to feel you come inside me."

Natsu's jaw dropped and his balls tightened and with another thrust and a strangled cry he hit his release, grinding his hips against him wildly as he emptied himself inside of him. A harsh whisper resembling Gray's name poured from his mouth again and again.

The moments that followed were always bitter sweet.

They spent time cleaning each other and kissing away marks made from fingers and teeth. Voices barely above a whisper, they would compliment and tease and reassure. They would wrestle and fight for clothes and dress the other as if it was part of their game, as if the sun wasn't beginning to rise and stain the skies with the blush of morning.

Gray would wait until the day's paper hit the front door of Natsu's home before sneaking a final kiss, before sneaking back out and starting toward town to blend in with the rest of the townsfolk preparing for the day.

And when Natsu would enter the guild later that afternoon, they would always share an affectionate look disguised as a dark glare. If he happened to pick a fight with him, then he would take it and fight right back; fan the flames, fuel the fire. And no one else would be any wiser.

And when Erza would pull them apart and Gray would threaten him with words like, 'We'll settle this later, Flame head!' both men would walk away, smiling on the inside, looking forward with eager anticipation to those wee morning hours.


End file.
